theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Clock King (Robert Knepper)
History Origin William Tockman also known as Clock King is an expert thief and Former Member of Kord Industries where he worked as a computer encryption engineer before he left the company for unknown reasons. He suffered from MacGregor's Syndrome, a terminal illness, but instead of using the money he stole to help fight the disease, he instead spent the money on his ill sister who had cystic fibrosis. However just recently his sister past away from the disease and he was unable to say goodbye to her before she died. Starling City While in Starling City Clock King along with the help of three criminals tried pulling a series of several jobs trying to steal things within the city. The first was a Skeleton Key from an old company Clock King use to work at before he became an expert thief. That job was successful even though their was some complications on the part of the criminals Clock King hired. The second job he fulled gained the attention of Team Arrow which prevented him from fully accomplishing the the theft however he and his men manged to escape. He briefly stopped the pursuit of Team Arrow but they soon found him again in another attempt at stealing money along side his men. In the end Team Arrow stopped him and his men where they were soon arrested and sent to prison. Central City Some time after his crimes in Starling City, Clock King was transferred to Central City Prison upon entering the Central City Police Department Police Station he passed by Barry Allen and complimented him on his watch and briefly spoke with him as well for a very short period of time. During the city wide blackout caused by a Metahuman named by Blackout he took advantage of the situation and managed to take the entire police station, killing two police officers and holding everyone hostage including Joe West and his daughter Iris West. He was doing this all because the police and the DA didn't allow his request to see his dying sister before she died also he didn't want to return to prison. While negotiating with Captain David Singh about his hostage demands Detective Eddie Thawne manged to evade capture or death from Clock King during his take over of the police station. However when Eddie Thawne took a shot at Clock King and tried to take him down Clock King already anticipated this problem by wearing a bulletproof west and shot Eddie Thawne in the shoulder injuring him badly leaving him to bleed out. Once his helicopter arrived Clock King grabbed Iris West as a hostage but let her say goodbye to Eddie Thawne since he was reminded by Joe West of the same situation he had with his sister. Unknown to Clock King Iris West took Eddie Thawne's gun and when the two of them reached the roof Iris West shot Clock King in the leg preventing him from escaping. Once again arrested and taken back to prison Clock King once again passed by Barry Allen this time however on his way out of the building. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Master Strategist': Tockman has an uncanny sense of timing. *'Computer Hacking': Tockman is able to hack into cameras located all around Starling City and was also able to hack into Felicity Smoak's system and self-destruct it. *'Computer Operation' Strength *Coming Soon Weakness *'McGregor's Syndrome' Personality William is not only precise, calculating, seemingly in his head, variant factors to fractions of a second, he has an entirely ruthless disregard for human life, making a point of killing an underling who failed to follow his orders with a clock part to emphasize the essential nature of timing in any venture. He has a psychopath's detachment from the suffering of others with the sole exception of his sister. However, he did display some sympathy when he let Iris say goodbye to Eddie when he was taking her out of the police station as his hostage, although only after Joe pointed out explicitly the parallel with the D.A.'s refusal to let him say goodbye to his sister. Appearances The Flash *Season One **"Power Outage" Notes *Before appearing on The Flash, Robert Knepper made his first appearance as Clock King in Season Two of Arrow. He appeared in The Episode: "Time of Death". For full details of his appearances within The TV Show Arrow see his page Clock King on The Green Arrow Wiki. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Clock King (Robert Knepper)/Gallery *Clock King Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/William_Tockman *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/William_Tockman_(Arrow) Category:The Flash (TV Series) Characters